


Confessions

by Nowaki



Series: Rei's Drunken Adentures [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drunk confessions, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Rei gets drunk, accidental confessions, drunk texts, nagisa is okay with it, sexy snapchats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's parents go out of town and he decides to have a glass of wine. It would have been fine if only he'd stopped at one, or if Nagisa hadn't sent him a snapchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/3042.html?thread=3881954#cmt3881954

Rei wasn't a heavy drinker by any means. He was an honor student with a bright future ahead of him and there was no reason he should give that up by making stupid decisions.  
However, he did enjoy a glass of wine on occasion, something encouraged by his parents. It was always offered in measured increments, never enough to do more than slur his speech and never on a school night.

With both parents on a trip abroad, Rei frowned at the bottle chilling in the fridge. He didn't have school the next day and it was just cruel to leave his favorite red wine where he'd have to look at it.  
His parents used their eyes to measure the amount, something that drove Rei crazy. How could they stand to be so inaccurate? He grimaced as he poured what looked to be the usual into his glass.  
Then he smiled as he doubled it. No one was there to argue and it wasn't like he'd wake up an alcoholic. 

He refilled the glass twice. The first time, he figured it wouldn't matter because he was still in his right mind. Sure, he noticed his vision shift but it hardly mattered. He was home with nothing better to do.  
The second time was after he'd forgotten about the first refill.

He was slumped over his table when his phone vibrated. He slid to unlock without even looking to see what the notification was.  
Snapchat opened and he knew who it was before the incoming picture loaded. After all, Nagisa was the only reason any of the Iwatobi Swim Team members had the app. The blond had even downloaded it onto Haru's phone and created a profile for him.  
Oddly enough Aquaman69 didn't send, well, anything. They were all still taking bets on whether or not he'd noticed the new app.  
His incoming message was predictably from Nagisa. He was laying down, hair fanned out around him. Rei could tell he was shirtless and he was too distracted by the creamy skin of his shoulders to even read what he'd written. There was a sticker of an ice cream cone.  
He sent back a smile when the image disappeared. His face was a little red but he hardly cared.  
He moved to his contact list and typed out a text to Makoto.

_That picture_  
He wrote not bothering to elaborate. His senpai was a smart guy. Surely he would understand.

_You saw it?_  
Came the easy response. 

_I want eat ice cream off chest_  
It wasn't Shakespeare but it got the message across. Thank the technology gods for spellcheck.

_Oh._

_Nagi is so cute and beautiful and sexy._

The next picture to come through displayed more of Nagisa's chest. He was winking. Why he was sending such a photo was beyond Rei. Not that he was complaining.  
To the contrary, he sent another text to Makoto who had yet to respond.

_'Ifinekiua hgfshrgjk_  
It didn't need to make sense.

_Tell me what you really think lol_

Rei sighed and hit the microphone button. He was tired of seeing how impaired his vision was, after all his drunken state was anything but beautiful.  
He was also afraid to call, fearing his voice would betray it. 

_Does he no what he does to me I no he's only teasing but it's so hard when he's constantly in my space trying to embrace me but never in the way I want you no no I no he doesn't like me that way and it's not normal but you understand right senpai_

Three dots appeared, indicating the response Rei wasn't about to wait for.

_You look at Haru-san I mean senpai the same way_

The dots paused and then re typing started up again but Rei wasn't done. 

_How do I tell him how do I I don't want him to stop being being my friend but I how I don't want thing to like stay the same I just want I just want him._

_Rei-chan... Are you drinking?_

Makoto didn't usually address him that way but Rei shrugged it off.

_What should I do I don't want him to hate me_

_Why don't you sleep it off and talk to him in the morning. I know for a fact he won't hate you._

_I think I will tell him him thank you senpai_

_Good night, Rei-chan._  
He read before tossing the phone down. It could wait for morning. Confessing while drunk would be so not beautiful, he though as he drifted off to sleep.

-/-

Rei woke up to the worst headache of his entire life, in his living room with his face in his own drool.  
It was so not beautiful.  
He stood up, wincing when it made his migraine worse. He knew he needed water to combat the pain but it was hard when all he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and sleep until it all went away.  
He couldn't remember the night before. Checking his snapchat story revealed nothing which was both disappointing and a relief that even drunk he hadn't done anything too wreckless.  
No pictures, no social media. He wasn't a complete moron.

He was a complete moron, he realized hours later when he got a group text from Gou about a team meeting. He hadn't checked his texts. How could he have forgotten?  
Nervously, he looked at his inbox. His eyes widened as he went through his conversation with Nagisa.  
Profanities filled his mind and he buried his face into a pillow.  
He couldn't face the team. He could never face them again. Not after Nagisa showed them the texts, which he undoubtably would. Rei was such a fool.

A hour and seventeen minutes later, he heard a pounding at the door. _Probably Gou,_ he figured, _mad that I missed her meeting._  
He decided that he might as well get the lecture over with. She might take pity on him.  
It would be convenient for him to resign from the club now.  
However, it wasn't Gou standing outside his door.  
"Rei-chan!"  
"I'm sorry about last night, please accept my apolo-"  
"Rei-chan! I was so worried when you didn't call!" The blond cut him off and practically tackled him. "I waited all day! And then you didn't show up for the meeting!"  
"Yes, well, I figured it would be inappropriate." He said, awkwardly. Nagisa was hugging him instead of yelling at him which was good. He had promised he wouldn't hate Rei but he didn't need to be so nice.  
"Stop making that face! You're thinking again. Don't." He chided making Rei laugh dryly.  
"How does one cease thought?"  
"Gah! You're still doing it!" He teased.  
A comfortable silence stretched between them until Rei patted one of the boy's shoulders and made a comment about going inside.  
"There's nobody watching."  
"Humor me."  
The blond followed him inside, completely at ease.  
"I'm very sorry about my behavior last night and the things that I said." Rei told him as he shut the door.  
"You aren't taking it back are you?"  
He shook his head, "as imperfect as the timing and method were, I won't pretend it didn't happen. I'm sorry-"  
"Stop apologizing." Nagisa said, frowning. "I'm actually kind of glad it happened."  
Rei blinked.  
"I really like you too, Rei-chan." Nagisa said, an almost shy smile on his face. Rei could do nothing but stare stupidly at him until he got onto his tip toes to place a kiss on Rei's cheek.  
It hadn't been the way he wanted his confession to go, but maybe the ends justified the means. Nagisa felt the same way about him and that was enough to bring a smile to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the sequel... Because seriously Rei's Drunken Adventures is too good of a series name to pass up.


End file.
